


blue movie

by gottagofast



Series: sin it 2 win it [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, chat is stupid in love, in-costume grinding, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagofast/pseuds/gottagofast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir swings by to find out why Marinette hasn't been at school and it devolves very quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue movie

The most violent thing about kissing after being in love for so long is that it is an immediate kill shot. There is a warm up there, that first timid shiny kiss, the first time she feels the hair at the nape of his neck, the first time he is close enough to follow the constellation of faint freckles on her nose; and then every kiss after that devolves from there into something rowdy, something - dirty.

Marinette gets sick that week and takes time off from school to recuperate, which is a nice break, but also means she wont see Adrien or Chat Noir until she’s better, and so soon after they’ve finally figured something out right. It makes her jumpy that’s all, and who can blame her? It hasn’t even been a week since their first (and only) kiss.

On her third day out, Chat swings in through her open window and crouches silently on the floor. Now that she knows she can’t believe she didn’t see it before, that charming smile, the sway in his hips when he walks.

She peers up at him over her quilt and frowns. “If I weren’t sick,” she croaks, “I would kick your ass”

“Of course, my lady,” he assures her, settling into the foot of the bed. She thinks about yelling at him for patronizing her, the audacity (she just cannot believe Adrien is the same damn goof who, on the regular, tries to seduce her with terrible puns), but decides that he knows well enough what she can do. With a ‘humph’ she settles back down into her nest.

“Are you still sick?”

“I’m almost better,” she sighs. “Maman is making me stay home tomorrow, just in case.”

“Oh, that must be such a hardship,” he sighs and throws himself across her feet, a hand pressed dramatically to his forehead. “To have to miss a day of school in order to sleep.”

Mari can’t figure out how to roll out from under him, and she doesn’t really mind the warm weight of him pressing down on her either, so she nudges him a little with her toe, just so he know he still bugs her.

Chat settles into a more comfortable position on her bed and it’s quiet for a minute until he murmurs something unintelligible Mari can’t quite catch.

“Huh?” she pokes her head out from beneath the covers and catches him fidgeting with his belt.

“I’ve missed you,” he says, still too preoccupied with the end of his belt to look at her.

Mari flushes a deep red and she should’ve expected dating one of her best friends would be like this, the immediate intimacy of knowing one another and then wanting. But coupled with his secret identity, one that had, up until a few months ago, left her stumbling over her own feelings, it was making her head spin and suddenly she was afraid - afraid of what Adrien must be thinking, how Chat must feel now, to think only one half of him had been appealing to Ladybug.

“Tikki,” she calls. Chat watches her akumi flit over, hovering anxiously above her head.

“What’s wrong Marinette?”

“Transforme-moi, s’il te plaît.”

“Oh! If you’re certain…”

 “I am” She pushes herself up in bed, watching the way Chat’s inquisitive look sinks into something heavier at the sight of her in her underwear and her tank top. A bigger part than she’d ever tell him felt a hungry thrill at the way his eyes darkened at her bare arms, the expanse of exposed skin on her chest, the heavy way her unrestrained chest moved beneath her thin tank top,oh she liked that darkening.

 Maybe she should stay this way, just for another minute - but no,they’ll have plenty of time later. Hours and days with which to become heavy and warm, she has time like a king has gold, enough to swim in. Eventually she wants to explore this - her in her underwear and Adrien swallowing something he can’t say out loud; for now though she wants to do something for Chat, just for him.

The suit fills her with the unexpected rush and she has to blink away the clear vision and heady strength in contrast to her body weakened by sleep. Chat is watching her with an open mouth, speechless ( _for once_ , she thinks) as she bends over onto her bed and crawls over to settle herself in his lap. For a moment a blush heats her face and she has to remind herself it’s Chat, it’s just Chat, the same boy who’s asked her to marry him more times than she has fingers. Just because she’d also had a crush on his alter ego for an eternity didn’t mean he was going to bolt at the first sign of flushing. In fact, Adrien is pretty much rooted to the spot.

“Chat,” she purrs as she settles herself in his lap, strong thighs bracketing his hips, warm mouth too open and too close to practice restraint. She presses a soft affectionate kiss to the corner of his mouth and he closes it, and swallows.

And then that’s the last kiss they share that can be described as sweet. Chat hasn’t figured out how to move yet, but Mari doesn’t notice, or if she does it only spurs her on. She presses kiss after closed mouth kiss along the strong line of his jaw, her mouth parting gradually until the kisses begin leaving marks, cool spots on his neck that make him shiver when she breathes across his skin.

She’s doing this for Chat, Chat who doesn’t think he’s worth anything, Chat who deserves more than she’s capable of expressing in a few kisses

His hands, which had been laying uselessly at his sides start back up as he remembers how to move first his extremities and then the important parts; he begins chasing her mouth with his, presses his fingertips hard into her back, pulling her closer. 

This kiss is anything but sweet. This kiss is a recognition of want. Chat opens his mouth to Mari and she is with him, biting his mouth open, licking along his teeth kissing into him until they are both breathless, but lungs still filled with such thick want.

Mari settles her hips harder into his, not quite grinding, but not sitting still, she couldn’t even if she tried, there is too much of him to feel all at once. She puts a hand to his jaw to tilt his head up so she can reach his neck and slides the other down the smooth front of his suit, his stomach twitching beneath her hand, and down the front of his hips to where they meet. He groans long and low and with her mouth sucking marks onto his throat she can feel it and she sighs, presses her teeth into his skin making him jump.

Almost reluctantly, he pushes up into her hand.

“Are you - is it - “ he takes the time to choke out before Mari sucks lower on his neck, at the base of his throat, painting down his collarbone and at the very apex of his chest, as low as the suit would let her. She pulls back to look ruefully at the neckline of his suit, shifting the weight in her hips back, the pressure of the hand still pressed against him only getting harder, more intent. Adrien wants to die right now, exactly at the moment Ladybug, hovering above him, looks at him like he's the best gift she's ever received. God he wishes he were out of the suit, but there’s time for that, tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow. For now Mari seems intent on being with him like this and it’s so, oh, good if the friction of his suit under her hand is anything to go by. 

Before he can keep going with this, the thought of her hands on him and warmth, god the heat, she leans forward, removes her hand from him, grinds down hard, embarrassingly hard. She winds both hands in his hair and pulls him closer while she rides him, takes an earlobe between her teeth and drags and that’s - that’s it for Chat Noir. Every muscle in his body coils. He grabs onto her biceps hard enough to bruise, buries his face in her necks and tries to remember how to breathe as she rides it out with him literally, grinding against him as he cums for what feels like an eternity. 

Eventually he’s able to sit up straight again. Mari is there looking far too eager to see his face. For all her audacity a moment ago, her smile now is almost bashful.

“That was good?” she asks and Chat, overwhelmed by this, the love of his fucking life, asking if grinding against him until he came was _good_? It’s enough to make him want to cry.

He takes her face between his hands and pulls her forehead against his until they’re breathing the same air. “So, so good,” he mumbles.

He presses one, two desperate grateful kisses against her mouth before his ring gives a warning beep, giving him 10 minutes to get home before he gets caught out on the streets of paris in the middle of the night in little more than his underwear.

“Hey,” she protests. “Where are you going? I already know who you are, remember?” It’s so tempting, to stay and return the favour. Her eyes are dark and heady and he would love nothing more than to let Chat wear off, to climb back into her bed beside her and make her see stars, but he’s tired now and he doesn’t have any clothes to wear in case he gets stuck.

“I’m in my underwear under this.” he tells her and a blush lights up her face, like she wasn’t half way undressed only a minute ago.

She buries her burning face in a pillow and when she lifts her head again he’s gone. She asks Tikki to change her back before she gets up to close the window. For a minute she stands there staring at the street, looking for any movement, but there is none.

She can’t stop smiling. She feels dumb with it.

**Author's Note:**

> i was rereading this and some of it is really purple sorry ab it but anyways some of its nice


End file.
